


Rachel and Morticia

by Attorney_Majora



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Caring, Character Development, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Innuendo, Jealousy, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Protective Rick, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attorney_Majora/pseuds/Attorney_Majora
Summary: Some say, finding something that completes you, only happens in fantasy and is impossible to exist. Regardless, it never hurts to dream.You got the tale of a scientist who stands out among others. Through hell and close encounters she spreads the word that she's determined to make big changes.She's bold alright. Wherever her mind takes her, she doesn't do it alone.Not your average grandma, but one of the best ones a morty could have.Once hiding in the shadows, now ready to make impacts.





	1. Humble beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i'm making a post. I really hope it does well. There might be some spelling errors, sorry about that.  
> I gave Rachel a back story so people can get an idea of who she is.  
> Also, there's a drawing of her I did, just to show what she looks like. 
> 
> HeroshiYoshi1118/deviantart.Com  
> is where anyone can see the drawing, so you can check it out if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's the back story of Rachel and how she first met Morticia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is only chapter 1 so far.

Prologue: Rachel still remembers the first time she met Morticia. Rachel wasn't your average Rick; she was the twin sister of the Rick from dimension F-49. She had a kind glow in her eyes, not similar to her brother's sometimes narcissistic stare. Sometimes she felt like she was missing something in her life, regardless that she was looked at like she had malfunction and her brothers have disappointment in her. Why? Because she was different, abnormally kind and sincere with a twist of mimicking her own brother's urge to be sarcastic at times. It seems as if she was doomed to be in the shadows. Usually she would be in the Citadel in disguise ready to change her personality if ever caught. It was part of a daily routine; fix/work on gadgets, go to the Citadel, drink, and eventually come back home to her brother, who complains about how long she's been out.

"Fuck off, you don't own me."would usually be her reply whenever it got on her nerves.

"That's not nice sis, life is short, there's plenty of experiments we need to do."

He was toying with her... All she could do was sigh and move along. Her situation was more than just sibling rivalry, it was pure manipulation! Luckily, she found the time to uncover a secret in the basement. She was detoxified! Of all things for her to be degraded with, her strength disappeared when she lost her second side. Until now, she wasn't even her usual self, she had a deep feeling of dread, she also thought of ways to get back at her brother. The first thing she did was reunite with her second side and combine. Her brother had a look of horror on his face when he saw that her ego had changed. She lunged at him, managing to pin him to the ground.

"Hi asshole, did ya miss me~!?"

"Oh shit Rachel, what's-urp wrong?!"

"N-No big brother I should be asking you that. You look like you're gonna-urp shit yourself. She had a grin on her face that widened everytime her fear-stricken brother blinked.

"If you're gonna kill me just -urp do it!

"Oh no, i'm going to the Citadel in search for a morty."

"A morty eh? You're one-urp crazy bitch, couldn't have asked for a better sister" Rachel released her grip and grabbed the portal gun.

"Cya bro." She opened the portal and walked off.

"God damn s-she's fucked up, I don't know why but I find it cool." was her brother's last words about her for today.

Rachel sighed happily as she entered the Citadel, she wasn't even under disguise. She was on the hunt for a morty to call her own, despite not having much luck, things took a turn for the better when she heard a faint cry, a girly one to be exact. Out of curiosity she followed the noise to the point where she was in an alley, there was a young girl huddled sobbing. Rachel walked over quietly hoping to not scare the girl. The girl sighed before being startled about Rachel walking towards her. She yelped

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" her voice cracking from crying to much. Rachel stiffened.

 

"N-Nothing, I wanna know what's got you upset"

 

"What? That's none of your damn business, you wouldn't even understand!" the girl sniffed, wiping her tears. "J-Just leave me alone."

 

"Why-urp should I?" Rachel did sense something was really wrong. The girl seemed confused.

 

"D-don't play dumb, you're all horrible! Ricks don't care about their mortys, mines ditched me after a week!" Rachel sighed and replied

 

"I'm not like my brothers, I don't have a mean bone."

 

"W-Whaddya mean you're not like them?" Rachel can be mean, she just wouldn't do it to this morty.

 

"I mean it, I think you're special, one of a kind. I would do anything to have someone like you." "Morticia, will you be my morty?" Morticia looked wide eyed and started sobbing, running to Rachel, and stuffed her face in her chest.

 

"Y-you really would want me?"

 

"Of course! I wouldn't have it no other-urp way."

 

"Aw, geez."

 

The duo started walking off and went home. And that's how Rachel met her Morty and Morticia met her Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, I will continue with more chapters.


	2. Sudden secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed about both Morticia's and Rachel's past, and the two bond even more.It turns out that they're not so different from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do another one, and this time I'm making it longer.  
> Well after I update it, cuz I'm a little busy at the moment, and all I did type was one sentence, which is disappointing, but I do plan to make more and make it super interesting for anyone who reads.

"Morticia!" Called Rachel. "We got an adventure to go on."

"Ugh, this is too early...please let me finish breakfast." Morticia was eating cereal, and she seemed hesitant about leaving her meal for something she might not be interested in.

"If you stop whining, I'll buy you something super yummy."

Morticia perked up, rather agreeing that it could be better than cereal. She immediately got dressed, changing from a yellow nightgown into her usual attire; a yellow shirt and jeans. Making her way into the Garage was a breeze, she met up with Rachel, who had a smile on her face.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Alright let's go."

The two entered Rachel's spaceship. Rachel started the engine and they started to levitate, and headed out into the vast unknown know as space. After a while of flying, they parked in the garage of an ice cream store.

"I-Ice cream...ahh!" Morticia got really excited. She never had ice cream in space.

"Thank you, so much!"

"No problem." Rachel was happy that she brought joy to Morticia.

They both got out the spaceship, and Rachel turned it off. Morticia was enthusiastic about having a taste of space ice cream so much that she giggled.

"W-What's up with you?" Rachel had never seen her act like this, over a dairy product in space.

"N-Nothing...I mean, i've never had ice cream over here before."

"Are you serious? What the-urp fuck was wrong that you never got brought here?" Rachel was surprised with Morticia's response and wondered what happened."

"Some say; Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not sure if you would want to hear about my shitty past...it-it's not important."

"You know what? How about we get you some ice cream and when you're done with that, you can talk to me."

"T-Thank you." Hearing Rachel wanting to listen made her feel even more better. She was beginning to enjoy her new life more.

 After getting ice cream, the two made their way back to the ship, and headed home.

"How does it taste?"

"Really good! This is super yummy, especially since it's mint." The look of approval on her face was more than enough to convince her that she loved it.

"Y-you sure? They didn't put and nasty-urp flies in there did they?"

"Ew, c'mon i'm eating..." Rachel chuckled.

"Well, I'm finished now, so I should tell you this."

"What you're finished already?"

Morticia sighed before starting."I was abused by my previous Rick. All we ever did was go on dangerous adventures that not even my mind could handle. If I didn't do something right, I would get scolded and locked a in a prism cube just for punishment, what's even worse was that I was assaulted from time to time, like I was property."

Hearing those exact words made Rachel's heart drop.

" **Abused?!** " She didn't know how to react, her mind went blank with utter dread."I-...Holy shit, what an asshole! Ricks can be dicks, but that's taking it waaay to far." "I'm really sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for? Unlike B-47 Rick, you actually cared enough to listen and you took me out for ice cream. I couldn't ask for a better Grandma."

Rachel smiled. "That's very kind of you, you've changed from the the first day I met you."

"Y-Yeah,that's true." She was opening up more, and was comfortable letting her troubles ease off her chest.

"Now, it's my turn to tell my back story. This is different, but it is a lot." Before I met you, I was pretty miserable and I had issues with communicating, so basically I was majorly different from every other Rick. It wasn't just because I had a twin brother who detoxified me for whatever-urp shitty reason he had, it did make me vulnerable and waaay to nice. B-But I merged back with my second side, and now I-I have you as my morty, not just someone to keep me company, but someone I'm glad to live my life with."

"S-Shut up! I'm g-glad to have you a-as my Rick." Morticia had tears in her eyes, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying."

"I-I love you."

"I l-love you too." Her face was red from her heart being struck. 

Rachel opened out her arms. "C'mere."

Morticia got up and ran to hug Rachel. They both hugged for at least 30 seconds before letting go.

Everything was going well until Rick came home, drunk and unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting even more deep, oh my. They're bonding, which makes me so happy ^w^


	3. Blissful Ignorance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is back in this Chapter, and he isn't used to Morticia being in the house. Not to mention he's drunk as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter today. Yay, I'm trying my best to keep this series interesting. I'll make sure to finish this chapter in the weekend. With that in mind, It's gonna get a whole lot more iffy. I just realized that most readers were into more heavy stuff.

Rick came up yelling as if the world was gonna end, interrupting things at the dinning room.

"Rick! What the-urp hell is wrong with you?"Rachel was surprised that her brother had entered her own home, with a look of disspointment on his face. She wondered if he was depressed or something. Whatever it was, it might be serious.

"Ugh, Rachel tho-urp those bastards...t-they took my crystals!"

"Are you shitting me? W-Who took the crystals?"

Morticia hid as soon as she saw Rick, she could do nothing but watch the conversation from the closet.

"It was tho-urp those Federation fuckers...t-they've gone to far now!" Rick was really pissed, despite being drunk and about to tip over. The Galactic Federation is the cosmic version of the FBI, but governed by the Gromflomites, with their shitty laws, and their shitty bases, everything about them is shitty. At least that's what Rick and Rachel thought. 

"How did they?"

"Well, I was doing a little farming on a deserted planet, and yeah, they ca-urp came out of nowhere."

Rick's dilemma made her sigh.

"Well, well, well. I-It looks like i'm gonna have to kick some asses today. It's a real pitty, old man, I can't have those shit heads find out the recipe."

Those crystal the Gromflomites have were one of Rachel's pride and joys. They were one of the best drugs made, edible, can be turned into powder, lovely when added into drinks, smoking it even isn't a hassle, and mixed with powerful items, including the most potent alcohol. Like rock candy in its original state, but getting high off of it is a pleasure. No headache's, no pain, there's a bonus 50/50 chance of obtaining a power from strength to the ability to create black holes. She never considered the chance a issue because the power only lasted a minute or two. Her recipe cannot be mimiced, the ingredients are a challenge to get, she even took the audacity to summon monsters to protect the ingredients locations. It was her way of saying "Fuck you, don't copy my drug." and it surely worked on anyone who dared to take a chance. To make matters even more complicated, she mixed her items in a specific order. Why? it was only a precaution, but now she spreads the point that no one but her must know the recipe, not even her brother can know.

"Y-You're gonna quit calling me that, bitch. Being .5 seconds younger doesn't-urp mean shit."

"It takes one to know one, grandpa. Your reaction tells me you're not drunk anymore."

"Fuck you!"

"I don't think you could handle that, you mi-urp might break a bone."

"Yeah, like i'd fuck your-

"Stop!" Morticia came out of the closet, she was all red faced."

"Morticia..." 

"You guys shouldn't be arguing right now, and besides, fucking eachother isn't gonna stop the bad guys."

"Woah, look here I wouldn't be absurd, but tell me this, w-why the fuck w-urp were you hiding in the closet?"

"We don't have time for this..."

"Who's we? I'm not going anymore, sure as hell not wi-urp with Boobzilla here, and I don't need a scrawny virgin telling me what to do?"

Morticia was slightly annoyed, she could care less about being skinny, but she dreaded being called a virgin, it was the title she wanted to lose some day.

"Suck my nips." Rachel was enjoying herself, pissing off her own brother and getting back at him for detoxifying her. She also felt kinda bad for letting Morticia see this side of her.

"Grandma can we go now, it reeks of musty balls."

Rachel chuckled. "Nice one, let's get the hell out of here before-urp they use my drug for their military. Bye, big brother."

Rick flipped them off, he was happy when they left but almost wished that his sister got on her knees and apologized. 

"How's this for our first mission together?"

"Your brother's a dick..."

"Sweetie, I think his fell off b-by the time he was 50."

They both laughed, cracking jokes at Rick was pretty fun for the time being.

"There it is, the main base of those bastards."

"How are we gonna get in?"

"Easy, transforming, it's to cover our identitys so we could blend in with the soldiers."

"Oh geez, I-I feel like it's gonna be complicated..."

"T-Take it easy, I got your back so-urp don't worry."

Rachel cloacked the two of them and the ship. The Federation may have points of control and jurisdiction, but they're stupid enough to not know when they're being attacked till the last minute.

They safely made it inside the port. As long as they can keep hidden, the mission will be a easy success. Rachel and Morticia exited the ship, and hid behind cargo.

"This is the blue print of the entire base." Taking extra precaution, Rachel showed the area where she and Morticia would need to go before looking up and left for guards on patrol.

"Here, take this." She handed the young girl a Ray gun.

"W-What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Morti, you're gonna sh-urp shoot some feds today"

"O-Oh okayy..."

"Coast is clear, let's go. Remember, I got your back"

They started heading towards the storage room, and after a while, they made it to the entrance.

"Shit, it's locked! Morti, stay here, I'm gonna s-urp steal a key card. 

The situation worried Morticia, she hoped her grandma would get back fast.

Rachel managed to single out a patrol guard.

"S-Stay back! If you don't resist, I won't shoot!" He was scared and she could sense it, as a matter of fact, it turned her on.

"Oh, what a trooper.~ You wouldn't mind if I took your key card?" She moved closer knowing that he wouldn't be able to aim correctly in his condition.

"I'm warning you!" He was getting ready to shoot.

"Don't be like that, I'm giving you a chance to live, but since you wanna play games, I'm going to make suffer nice and slow."

And with that, she lunged at him and ripped one of his legs off, muscle and all, dark blood gushing out, even going to the audacity of twisting the already dead tissue inside and breaking it into smaller pieces. He screamed in pain, not even knowing that it was only the beginning of his torture.

"God you're crazy!" 

She smirked, the compliment only made it more satisfying. She immediately ripped off one of his antanae and bit it, "Not soft at all." spitting out his chewed up part mas more than physical insult to injury. He cried, and tears started coming down his eyes.

"I should have never taken this job, I-i'm sorry..." He was near death, and it seemed as if he was pleading for no more.

"L-Little guard, lemme te-urp tell you something. Your comrades took something that's important to me, not only did I work hard to make it, but they insulted me by attacking my brother. I-I hate your government and everyone who works for it. It disgusts me that you have control over a lot of planets, and its inhabitants. I will one day destroy it, and when I do, may everyone who was a slave to your government will dance upon its remains. Until then I will use you as an example for today's attack."

"I see...end me if it will make you sleep better at night."

"No, that won't do, I won't stop until all of you are wiped off the universe." 

Rachel is a very notorious person, it's already enough that she has 2 personalities, but she is the government's most wanted. How come? She already destroyed some of their bases plus this one in the Cygrumbl Galaxy that's about to be gone soon. One side of her is kind and passionate with a mix of sarcasm and irony, the other is almost cruel and obsessive with a mix of guilt and remorse.

"Close your eyes, you don't look very good dead wide-eyed" She cradeled him and covered his face.

"..."

She whispered softly "I forgive you, but I can't stop just yet." 

After the gruesome last breath of the guard, she placed him down gently, and took his key card. Now she was back on track.

"G-Grandma...look at the stains on you..."

"I know sweetie, I've done some pretty fucked up things in my life but, what I d-urp did back there w-was severe."

Morticia, felt an urge, she wanted to hug Rachel and tell her that it was alright, and everything's okay.

"S-Sorry I took so long." She pulled a flask out of her lab coat and started drinking after twisting the top off.

They unlocked the storage room and entered. 

"Holy s-shit, look at all the stuff in here!" The young girl was excited by all the trinkets and objects she saw.

"They're not worth it, those bug heads like to take away things they want. I'll go gra-urp grab the crystals and we can get the hell out of here!"

"Got em, now l-

Before Rachel could even finish her sentence there was a scream.

"Oh my god, Johnson! You didn't deserve this cruel fate. It was that Sanchez bitch, wasn't it? I'll avenge you buddy."

Not only did they over hear what the other guard said, it was their cue to leave.

Rachel pointed to the vents, it was the only way of escaping without being caught. They crawled, making a couple of twists and turns but they managed to make it back out to the port. 

"Morti, I want you to run to the ship, I'll uncloack it now."

She nodded and started running. 

Guards were bursting through. "They're over here, don't let them escape, for Johnson's sake.

"Fuck Johnson, h-he was nothing but your dog to use, so I put him out of his misery.

The soldiers started shooting but it was too late, Rachel threw a bomb that would give her enough time to make it safely back to the ship with Morticia. She bolted head first and Morticia started to shoot on oncoming soldiers managing to kill some in the process.

"Nice shots." Being impressed by her skill at shooting, Rachel turned on the ship and they flew home, escaping in one piece.

"Man, t-that was really something, let's do it again some time."

"Yep, for one thing, the mission was a complete success. I'm real proud of you, Morti, taking out some Federation scum."

"Aw, geez. It was nothing, I was just trying to help."

"Nah, you helped a lot."

They smiled at eachother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally it's done. Thankyou to anyone who has been reading this.


	4. Blitz n' Chitz battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is friendly competition, though beating the high score of Roy is something very new. It's grandma v.s grandaughter in this one. What happens before is pretty deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get the depressed feeling, that I don't please readers with light stuff in the chapters I make. It looks like i'll have to be a lot more descriptive and go into detail full on hard mode.

It's been a few days since the duo been in space. They enjoyed the quiet life for a while. 

Rachel was in the garage working on a broken gadget. Morticia was upstairs in her room drawing. Rick was busy watching t.v in the living room on the couch.

This was simple life in Rachel's home, she didn't live with her family, she lived alone and secluded, her only company was her brother and beloved morty. Her Beth sent letters once in a while for comfort but she never forgot to return a gift to her daughter. Yes, it should be known that she was once married, to Diane? No she married her twin brother. There are things that happened that shouldn't have been done, but it did change things. Explaining what happened would only been troublesome.

* * *

 

Morticia went downstairs, passing by the living room.Rick glared at her, still pissed from last week. She stuck double middle fingers at him and smiled.

"Ooh, y-you think you-UrRP you're slick?" He got up and she started running giggling.

"Liquor is trash, and you're really old, when you die, i'll piss on your grave.~"

It annoyed him even more, he didn't plan on dying yet, and there was no way in hell he'd let Morticia insult his age and booze, nor get away with it.

"You little s-shit!" He chased her down the hallway and into the garage.

 "R-Rachel, he's trying to kill me!~"

Rachel was busy fixing her plasma ray, she sighed softly and said,

"Rick, leave her a-alone, she's only teasing you. Morti, go get dressed, we got another adventure."

Morticia headed back out into the hall and upstairs. She got away, and Rick wasn't having it.

"How abo-URrP about you control you morty! S-She thinks it's funny to diss me."

"No."

"D-Don't"no"me! She-"

"Dear brother, please shut the fu-URrP fuck up. Go get high, drink till you can't walk, you get fustrated too easily. Come, use my credit card, at least f-fuck something to release stress."And with that she hugged him, she wasn't herself today, she was feeling sympathy, a rare feeling she ever had for anyone other than Morticia and her family.

"Well shit, sis...What happened to you last week?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired." She lied to herself. There was something really wrong, she just wouldn't say what. It worried Rick for the first time, he wondered Why the hell would he care about her? She was just his heavy bossomed sibling, nothing more, nothing less, but it tore a hole in his heart to see her behaving wierdly. He decided to keep caution.

* * *

 

"Alright, i'm off. See you bitches later." Rick opened a portal and left to go do whatever he wanted."

"Hey Morti, wanna go someplace fun?"

Morticia perked up and was in the basement faster than ever.

F-fun? *pant* I'd love *pant* that."

"Catch your breath sweetie."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"O-Ooh."

Rachel unlocked the ship, and they both got in, she started the engine, and they headed off to their destination. After a while, they parked in the garage of a building, a famous one to be exact.

 "W-What is this place? I've never b-been here before."

"Let's go inside and check it out. I kno-UrRP know you'll like it."

 The duo went inside through the front doors, it was larger in the inside than on the outside.

"Wow...It-it's so pretty. It even looks crowded."

"Welcome to Blitz n Chitz, Morti. This is the best place for any living being to play games.There's plenty of games here, from Roy1-2 and even Galactic Skeeball."

"O-Oh my gosh."

"Impressed? I knew you'd-UrRP like it. So tell me, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know...aw geez."

This was overwhelming for Morticia. She even blushed a little at the fact that Rachel brought her here without hesitation, nor making a bargain with her.

"Let's start with something simple. Wanna check out the Galactic Skeeball game?" Rachel pointed over right to a big sign with the words "Galactic Skeeball" printed in cosmic colors.

"Okay, sure."

They walked over to the machine. Rachel pressed the start button and the machine started up. 

"Welcome to Galactic Skeeball, if you got good aim and throw, you can win a lot of tickets.1000 is the highest amount of points gained from one hole, 100 is the lowest amount of points gained. Current high score is 1 million points, owned by Rachel Sanchez."

"W-What the hell?! Grandma, that's not fair..."

"It's okay sweetie, the limit is 1million-UrRP points. I believe that you can make the same amount.

"You got 3 mins. Ready, set, go!" The machine begun the game in a cheerful and bubbly tone.

"Let's go, baby!"

The both of them were having fun, managing to get the ball into the 1000 hole. They were neck and neck at each other not stoping until the game ended.

"5-4-3-2-1. Times up! Now would ya look at the scores, both of you guys managed to make 1 million points, well done. Here's your tickets." A mass load of tickets came out of the machine's ticket slot.

"Dang, no wonder you had a high score, y-you got lots of tickets from playing this alone. What did you use them on?" She picked up the tickets and folded them.

"Booze. Haha, did you enjoy it?"

"Oh man I sure did, I can't wait to do it again the next time we come here."

"Thanks for playing me today.~"

"You're welcome, machine. C'mon Morti, I promised you we'd play Roy."

"Yeah, let's go."

They headed off towards the station for Roy.

"There it is, put on the headset."

Morticia sat down and put on the headset. Little did she know, she would be taken to another world and live the life of a person named Roy. It surprised her, she didn't expect his life to be in her hands, so she tried her best to not do anything that would destroy it. It was also being preojected on a screen, her grandmother watching in anticipation of what would happen next. Morticia did everything she could think of. She gave Roy, a decent life, Family and friends, sadly she couldn't stop him from dying by falling off the ladder in his rug store. Everything went white and a Game Over poped up. Morticia took off the helmet with a confused look on her face.

"Rachel, what was that?"

"Morti, that was virtual reality, and you did a pretty good job with giving roy a normal life."

"T-Thanks, I think i'm done for the day." She yawned a bit, it was because she used up most of her energy today.

Rachel checked her watch for the time.

"Oh shit it's twel-UrRP twelve o' clock. Alright, let's go home before my brother complains about me coming home late."

"Hehehe." 

They walked back to the ship, and left for home. Morticia was sleeping softly. 

Back home, Rachel carried the young girl up to her room and tucked her in for the night. She went back downstairs, and sat on the couch. Rick entered shortly, he looked really tired.

"What did you guys do?"

"Blitz n' Chitz all day bro. What about you?"

"Same stuff I usually do, get high, drunk-UrRP, and fuck aliens."

"Cool. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Yeah, whatever."

Rick stayed downstairs, he was going to eventually fall asleep but didn't feel like going to his room.

 

It was a wonderful day for the duo, nonetheless Rick too. It was only one of a couple breaks taken after going on an adventure.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm silly for not mentioning some things in the previous chapters, it probably would have made things more easier to understand. Haha, forgive me if I confused anyone.  
> I swear I can be lazy somethimes, but it won't happen again.


End file.
